1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an improved book lamp which has simpler structure and can be freely universally adjusted in angle.
2. Description of the Related art
A conventional small-size reading lamp is composed of a lamp shade and a base seat connected with the lamp shade via a connecting member such as a flexible tube. In use, the base seat of the reading lamp is fixed on a certain position by a clip member. By means of bending the flexible tube, the lamp shade can be adjusted to get close to an article such as a book to illuminate the book for reading. However, the conventional reading lamp has some shortcomings as follows: The lamp shade is connected with the base seat via the connecting member which is frequently bent to support the lamp shade at a certain angle. After a period of use, the connecting member is liable to loosen from or even detach from the lamp shade. Moreover, the connecting member is exposed to outer side and the appearance of the reading lamp as a whole is monotonous and poor. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,432,042 granted on Feb. 14, 1984 discloses an improved reading lamp which is composed of a lamp support, a stem and a clip seat. A lamp casing is disposed at one end of the lamp support, in which a bulb is mounted for emitting light. A bendable stand is disposed on the other side of the lamp support. A sleeve is pivotally connected with the end of the stand and axially fitted with the stem. The stem is pivotally disposed on the clip seat which clips a book or papers. By means of the above structure, the lamp support can be bent up or down and forward or rearward and moved left or right. However, such reading lamp still some shortcomings as follows:
1. When using the reading lamp, a user often will move his/her body and change his/her attitude. Therefore, the light often fails to normally project onto the book. The stem is such connected with the clip seat that the stem can be only bent up or down. In addition, the clip seat is fixed with the book. Therefore, as a whole, the lamp support can be only bent forward or backward or transversely rotated. As a result, when the user""s body deflects and necessitates a laterally tilting angle of the reading lamp, the reading lamp can be hardly adjusted to get as close to the book as possible. Therefore, it is inconvenient to use such reading lamp.
2. The reading lamp has numerous pivot sections and joints for multi-directionally adjust the reading lamp. Therefore, the reading lamp has complicated structure and is liable to damage.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved book lamp structure including a lamp main body, a pivot unit pivotally connected with the lamp main body and a base seat. The pivot unit is composed of a connecting member, a supporting rod and a ball joint section disposed on the base seat. One end of the connecting member is axially connected with the lamp main body, while the other end thereof is transversely pivotally connected with the supporting rod, whereby the lamp main body can be rotated about an axis normal to the connecting member and pivotally tilted up and down relative to the supporting rod. The other end of the supporting rod is formed with a spherical section which is pivotally connected with the ball joint of the base seat, whereby the supporting rod as well as the lamp main body can be rotated about the axis of the supporting rod and tilted forward and backward and leftward and rightward and freely universally adjust the angle of the book lamp. The book lamp has simplified structure, while being more flexibly adjustable.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above book lamp structure in which a power supply is externally connected with the book lamp to reduce the total weight thereof and thus reduce the load placed on the user when clipping a book.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: